Don't Forget Me
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: "Kadang kala sesuatu itu bukan untuk dikatakan atau dijelaskan—" Sepasang doe eyes itu menyedotnya dalam sebuah tatapan dalam namun tidak terartikan. "—tapi untuk dimengerti." /Ch.2 Update: Kotoba wa Iranai /YUNJAE-YUNAHRA/ WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, aneh, ga jelas, bikin pusing, suck at summary, etc/ Update sebelum hiatus karena UAN/
1. Prolog

"**Don't Forget Me"**

**Story (c) Sad Ending Lover**

**Characters belong to God, their self, their family, their fans.**

**WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, etc**

* * *

**(Teaser)**

Supermarket itu tampak cukup penuh di hari minggu itu. Orang-orang berdesakan antre meski kasir yang disediakan sebenarnya cukup banyak. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi natal, maka orang-orang berbelanja lebih sering dan lebih banyak.

Di salah satu rak-rak yang menjulang setinggi dua meter itu, seorang _namja_ sedang memasang wajah masam terbaiknya. Mata musangnya menatap tidak berminat pada benda-benda di sekelilingnya, tangannya bersidekap di dada, dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah yang tidak ditutupi. Berbeda sekali dengan tiga _yeoja_ yang disertainya.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, _oppa,_ beruntung Ahra-_noona_ mmau menjadi istrimu, semua _yeoja_ pasti langsung takut melihat wajahmu," komentar _yeoja_ muda itu, sementara _yeoja_ di sebelahnya yang diketahui pemilik nama 'Ahra' itu hanya tertawa.

"Ne, Ji Hye benar, jangan cemberut begitu, Yun," tegur Ahra dengan lembut.

"_Ne_, dengarkan kata Ji Hye, Yun," _yeoja_ berusia paruh baya di sebelahnya juga menyahut. Meski usianya sudah cukup tua, _yeoja_ itu masih memancarkan kecantikannya di masa mudanya.

"Ya, Yunho-_oppa _mau kemana?" tanya _yeoja_ muda yang bernama Ji Hye itu.

"_Ne_, Yun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ahra.

_Namja_ bermata musang yang dipanggil Yunho itu memutar bola matanya kesal, dia menghiraukan panggilan tiga orang _yeoja_ yang menyandang status _umma_, istri dan _dongsaeng_-nya itu dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Dia sudah cukup habis kesabaran. Bagaimana tidak? _Umma_, istri, dan adikmu sedari tadi berdiri di depan rak itu, rak penuh pembalut wanita, memilih-milih dengan santai dan membiarkan dirimu yang _namja_ berdiri canggung menatap kotak-kotak aneka warna berisi popok wanita itu. Inilah kenapa dia benci menemani _yeoja_ berbelanja. _Appa_-nya sendiri malah menghilang entah ke mana.

"_Aish_, aku akan menunggu di cafe depan sa—agh!" Yunho sedikit terhuyung saat merasakan sesuatu membentur kakinya cukup keras. Detik berikutnya, suara tangisan seorang bocah terdengar.

"_Aigoo_, _umma_, Yunho-_oppa_ membuat anak itu menangis," adu Ji Hye pada _umma_ mereka.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho!" _yeoja_ penyandang gelar Mrs. Jung itu tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan rak-rak penuh kebutuhan wanita itu dan segera menghampiri Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia yang menabrakku," kilah Yunho.

"_Aish_, kau ini," Mrs. Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia dan Ji Hye buru-buru berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan seorang bocah yang sedang menangis itu dan menggendongnya

"Cup, cup, maafkan _ahjussi_ itu, eoh?" kata Ji Hye sambil mengelus-elus kepala bocah yang kini berada di gendongan _umma_-nya itu.

"_Ya_! Umurku baru tiga puluh tahun!" protes Yunho, namun dihiraukan oleh Ji Hye.

"_Aish_, diamlah, Yun," tegur Mrs. Jung sambil masih berusaha menenangkan bocah yang sesegukan di pelukannya itu.

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," bujuk Ahra lembut. "_Noona_ kasih permen tapi jangan menangis lagi, _eoh_?"

Yunho hanya menatap jengah pada tiga_ yeoja_ yang masih sibuk dengan bocah yang usianya pasti tidak lebih dari lima tahun itu.

"Nah, itu baru jagoan," Ahra tersenyum saat anak laki-laki itu berhenti menangis.

"Yun, kemarilah," panggil Mrs. Jung.

"_Ne_?" sahut Yunho malas.

"Ji Hye-_ah_, Ahra-_ah_, apa kalian juga menyadarinya?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat Yunho sudah berada di depannya.

"_Ne_, _umma_," Ji Hye dan Ahra mengangguk-angguk. Mereka menatap bocah itu dan Yunho bergantian, begitu pula Mrs. Jung.

"Kalian kenapa, _eoh_?" tanya Yunho keheranan.

"Yun, anak ini mirip dirimu waktu kecil," gumam Mrs. Jung, diikuti anggukan Ji Hye dan Ahra.

Yunho mengernyitkan kening dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu lebih jelas. Mata musangnya membesar saat melihat wajah anak itu. Memang sangat mirip dengan dirinya di masa kecil. Wajah kecil. Mata musang yang tajam. Kulit kecokelatan.

"_Oppa_, kau sudah menghamili seseorang ya?" tanya Ji Hye dengan nada terkejut.

"_Mwo_?" Ahra terpekik kaget mendengar pertanyaan adik iparnya itu.

"_Ya_! Jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan!" bentak Yunho. "Ahra-_ya_, jangan percaya perkataannya! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain," Yunho membela diri.

"_Aish_, kalian ini, daripada bertengkar lebih baik kalian cari _umma_-nya. _Umma_-nya pasti cemas," kata Mrs. Jung. "Nah, anak baik, siapa namamu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Moonbin...," jawab anak itu lirih.

"_Umma_ Moonbin dimana?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan bocah itu.

"_Appa_ Moonbin?"

"_Umma_ bilang Moobin tidak punya _Appa_," jawab bocah itu polos. Keempatnya langsung memandang bocah itu dengan tatapan simpati.

"_Aigoo_, bagaimana ini? Kita bawa saja ke bagian informasi bagaimana?" tanya Ji Hye.

"Kalau begitu ayo," sahut Mrs. Jung "Tinggalkan saja belanjaannya di—"

"Moonbin!" teriakan itu membuat ketiganya langsung saling berpandangan sementara Moonbin meronta turun dari gendongan Mrs. Jung.

"_Umma_!" panggil Moonbin dengan nada senang, kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat ke belokan di antara rak-rak yang tinggi itu diikuti tiga anggota keluarga Jung di belakangnya.

"_Ummaaaaa_."

Ketiganya mendesah lega saat melihat Moonbin berlari memeluk seorang _namja_.

Tunggu. _Namja_?

"_Umma_ Moonbin _namja_?" tanya Ahra sedikit heran saat menatap seorang _namja_ bermata _does_ yang dipeluk Moonbin. Bibir _cherry_-nya dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan agak panjang membuatnya sedikit banyak tampak seperti _yeoja_ jika saja dia tidak memakai kaus putih ketat berlapis jaket tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang rata dan _skinny_ jeans yang membalut kakinya. Memang saat ini pernikahan sesama jenis sudah diakui, tapi bukankah _namja_ tidak bisa memiliki anak? Meski melakukan adopsi sekalipun, sepertinya tidak wajar bagi seorang _namja_ untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan '_umma_'.

"Tadi _noona_ yang baik itu memberi Moonbin permen," lapor bocah itu dengan nada riang, menunjuk Ahra yang berada rombongan keluarga Jung yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil '_umma_' oleh Moonbin tadi segera menggendong putranya dan menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_, aku tadi benar-benar kebingungan mencarinya," _namja_ itu membungkuk hormat. Seulas senyum terpasang di bibir _cherry_-nya yang merah.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa, tadi dia menangis karena anakku menabraknya, aku minta maaf," kata Mrs. Jung diplomatis.

"_Oppa_, mintalah maaf pada _umma_ Moonbin," Ji Hye menyikut _oppa-_nya yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"_Ne_, minta maaf, Yun," dorong Ahra pada suaminya itu.

"_Oppa_ kenapa?" tanya Ji Hye saat melihat _oppa_-nya itu hanya berdiri mematung, Ahra juga sedikit keheranan mendapati suaminya itu tidak bereaksi.

"Yun, cepatlah minta maaf," sahut Mrs. Jung sambil menggeser tubuhnya, membuat Yunho yang berada di belakangnya berhadapa langsung dengan '_umma_' Moonbin.

"Yunho...?" _namja_ cantik itu tersentak kaget saat mata _does_-nya bertubrukan dengan mata musang itu. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Saraf-sarafnya terasa ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Tampa sadar, dia mengeratkan tangannya di tubuh anak semata wayangnya, mendekap Moonbin erat-erat.

"Jae...," panggil Yunho, nyaris berbisik.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Yunho: ceritanya pasaran...**

**Author: berisik! *depak Yunppa***

**Jaejoong: *deathglare***

**Author: ups, mian, umma~~~**

**Yunho: ck.., yang The Boss dan Love in the Ice gimana? Bukannya diselesaiin malah bikin project baru lagi...**

**Author: saya lagi ilang ide gara2 pe-er liburan...**

**Yunho: ngeles...**

**Author:*mbekep yunppa* ne, reader-ssi, bersediakah memberi review, kritik, dan saran pada author baru ini? *wink***


	2. Chapter 1: Please Stop the Time

_**Don't Forget Me**_

**Story (c) StoryFromClocktower**

**All cast belong to God, theirself, their family, and their fans.**

**WARN: AU, OOC, BL, Typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, etc**

* * *

Chapter 1: Please Stop the Time

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Yunho gelagapan. "_N-ne_, seperti itulah."

"Kami kenalan lama," sahut _namja_ cantik itu. Ia dengan cepat menghapus kegugupannya dan memasang wajah biasa.

"Oh, begitu," Ahra mengangguk paham. "Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing, seperti pernah melihat..._Omo_! Kau mirip dengan aktor teater bernama Hero!"

"Bukankah di dunia ini ada tiga orang berwajah mirip?" ujar _namja_ cantik itu sambil tertawa.

Ahra ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan _namja_ cantik di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi, _kamsahamnida_ sudah menemukan Moonbin," _namja_ cantik itu membungkuk sekali lagi.

"_Ne_, sama-sama," Ahra balas membungkuk.

"_Mian_, aku sedang buru-buru, aku permisi," _namja_ cantik itu melemparkan senyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan rombongan keluarga Jung itu dengan Moonbin dalam dekapannya.

"Ayo, kita masih harus belanja," tegur Mrs. Jung.

"_Ne_, ayo," Ji Hye segera berlari mengambil keranjang belanjaan mereka yang ditinggalkan di deretan rak kebutuhan wanita.

"Yun, kau kenapa?"

Yunho tersentak saat Ahra menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Ahra.

"_Ani_, aku hanya...," Yunho kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Dia benar-benar melamun. Pikirannya sudah pergi jauh sekali.

"Kau tunggu di cafe depan saja, Yun, katamu tadi kau mau ke sana 'kan?" sahut Mrs. Jung. "Biar _umma_ lanjutkan belanja dulu, masih banyak yang harus dibeli."

"_Ne_, _mian_, aku pergi dulu," sahut Yunho cepat

* * *

Yunho tidak pergi ke cafe seperti yang dikatan _umma_-nya. _Namja_ bermata musang itu justru mengitari seluruh supermaket, mencari keberadaan seorang _namja_ cantik yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi. Ia tidak mungkin salah, mata does itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir _cherry_ itu... Semua masih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Yunho bertemu dengannya kecuali raut wajahnya yang semakin dewasa. Ah, berapa usianya sekarang? Dua puluh dua? Atau dua puluh tiga? Yunho tidak terlalu bisa menghitungnya di saat seperti ini, yang ada di pikirannya adalah dimana _namja_ cantik itu sekarang.

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" teriaknya saat dia melihat _namja_ cantik itu baru saja keluar dari meja kasir setelah selesai membayar.

_Namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu menoleh, menatap Yunho dengan sepasang iris obsidiannya yang bening namun datar. Tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, dan justru mengekspresikan tanya seolah pemiliknya sedang berkata:_ "Ada apa memanggilku?"_

Pekikan kaget terdengar dari beberapa orang di sekitar sana saat dengan sekali hentakan, Yunho melompati meja kasir yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kita perlu bicara!" kata _namja _bermata musang itu dengan tegas. Dia mencengkram lengan _namja_ cantik yang hanya mengikutinya tanpa berontak itu, membawanya ke penitipan anak di dalam supermarket itu untuk menitipkan Moonbin sebelum akhirnya menyeret _namja_ cantik itu keluar supermarket.

* * *

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Di ruang VIP yang dipesan oleh Yunho di cafe depan supermarket tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Seorang pelayan masuk dan menghidangkan satu set _afternoon tea_ yang sudah dipesan oleh Yunho sebelumnya.

"Selamat menikmati," pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan undur diri dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya Yunho mengangsurkan sedikit tip padanya.

Suasana kaku masih terasa di ruangan itu. Meski aroma awal musim semi ditonjolkan, tetap saja tidak bisa mencairkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu lima tahun belakangan ini?" Yunho mencoba membuka suasana beku di antara mereka.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik?" Jaejoong bertanya balik, membuat Yunho bungkam. "Kau sendiri? Kapan kau menikah dengan Ahra-_ssi_?"

"Setahun yang lalu," jawab Yunho jujur.

"Kau tidak mengundangku," sahut Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan.

Yunho tetap diam, tidak membalas tawa Jaejoong sama sekali. Mereka berdua tahu alasannya tidak perlu lagi diungkapkan dengan kata-kata

"Jae," panggilnya pelan.

"_Ne_?"

"Kenapa kau menghilang lima tahun lalu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak menghilang," jawab Jaejoong ambigu.

"Kau menghilang," sahut Yunho dengan nada tajam. "Kau pergi tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun."

"Memang aku harus berpamitan pada siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan santai. Yunho merasakan emosinya mulai naik mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh itu.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau seharusnya mengatakannya padaku, jangan kabur seperti itu!" bentak Yunho. Untunglah ini ruang VIP, sehingga mereka tidak menjadi bahan tontonan orang.

"Aku tidak kabur," wajah Jaejoong berubah serius setelah mendengar bentakan Yunho. "Aku pergi justru untuk menghadapi masalahku," jawabnya tegas. "Lagipula apa masalahmu? Memangnya siapa aku di kehidupanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

Yunho tersentak. Jawaban Jaejoong tepat mengenai sasaran. Ringan tapi menusuk.

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan kasar dan menyambar cangkir tehnya sebelum meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"_Mian_, aku tidak bermaksud sekasar itu," Yunho menghela nafas, menyadari aura pertentangan di sekitar mereka tercipta karena emosinya.

"_Ne_," jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Aku mengajakmu bicara karena banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Yunho sehalus mungkin. "Kau tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku sejak lima tahun lalu dan setelahnya juga tidak ada kabar ataupun pesan darimu. Semua orang mencarimu, penggemarmu selalu menanyakan dimana dirimu. Tapi tidak seorangpun yang tahu. Aku mencari ke desa kelahiranmu, mencari rumahmu untuk menanyakan pada orang tuamu dimana dirimu, tapi ternyata mereka sudah meninggal, aku turut berduka cita."

"_Kamsahamnida_," sahut Jaejoong tulus.

"Jae, selama lima tahun ini, kau pergi ke mana?" tanya Yunho sehalus mungkin. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong tersinggung dan mengacaukan pertemuan mereka. Masih banyak yang ingin Yunho tanyakan, dan itu semua harus perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku tetap tinggal di Seoul jika kau ingin tahu," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas, berusaha bersabar.

"Tapi kenapa kau pindah rumah? Kenapa kau meninggalkan panggung? Dan kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban menjawabmu," katanya singkat.

Yunho berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Kemarahan tidak akan berarti apa-apa saat ini. Justru akan memperburuk hubungan mereka.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, Yunho-_ssi_, aku mau pulang, Moonbin pasti sudah mencariku," kata Jaejoong, hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi tangan Yunho mencegahnya

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi," kata Yunho dengan nada memohon.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dengan kesal, tapi dia menurut dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat, baiklah. Aku akan berusaha tidak menghambatmu. Langsung saja, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, hanya ingin tahu. Moonbin, apa dia anak kandungmu?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ne_, aku yang melahirkannya," kata Jaejoong tenang.

Yunho memang sudah menduga jawaban itu karena Moonbin memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan '_umma'_, tapi tak urung dirinya terkejut juga mendengar penuturan langsung dari Jaejoong. "Tapi kau—"

"—_namja_?" potong Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk ragu.

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyesap tehnya.

Yunho bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa karena di satu sisi dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Yah, tapi secara kodrat memang salah," gumam Jaejoong, menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. "Tapi apa yang bisa dikatakan kesalahan di dunia yang memang penuh kesalahan ini?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Yunho sedikit tergagap. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa agar tidak terdengar kasar namun jelas.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata _does_-nya yang membesar seolah berkata: "_Katakan saja asal jangan terlalu kasar_."

Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak, mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dari bibirnya. "Jae, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi apa Moonbin memiliki...ehm... maksudku, dimana _appa_ Moonbin?" tanyanya sehati-hati mungkin.

Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya hingga matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Yunho dan terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Yunho tidak dapat membaca apapun di dalam sepasang iris obsidian bening itu. Iris itu tetap dalam seperti yang diingatnya, menenggelamkan siapapun yang menatapnya, namun kali ini tidak ada apapun di sana. Tidak ada kilatan ekspresi pemiliknya sama sekali. Nol.

"Tidak dimana-mana."

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Yunho kaget. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku _umma_, sekaligus _appa_-nya," jawab Jaejoong dengan santai.

"Jangan berputar-putar, Jae," tegur Yunho dengan halus.

"Aku tidak berputar-putar," sahut Jaejoong sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Kalau kau yang melahirkannya, dia pasti memiliki _appa_," Yunho berusaha memancing Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Yunho. "Katakan padaku, Yunho-_ssi_," katanya dengan nada sinis meski senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya. "Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya tentang _appa_ Moonbin?"

Yunho lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkilah. Ucapannya sudah terlontar dan dia termakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa karena hubungan kita dulu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada selidik namun penuh dengan sinisme.

"Aku...," Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak berkewajiban menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku," sahut Jaejoong lagi sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Apa? Kau ingin bilang bahwa aku harus menceritakannya?" potong Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho hendak membuka mulut.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirimu Yunho-_ssi_," Jaejoong mengingatkan. "Kau tidak berhak bertanya macam-macam."

"Tapi ini berhubungan dengan lima tahun lalu. Lima tahun lalu kita masih sep—"

"—yang lalu telah berlalu," Jaejoong memotong lagi ucapan Yunho. Nadanya yang tenang dan tatapan mata _does_ yang lembut itu membuat Yunho tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau sudah beristri, aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali kenalan lama."

"Tapi—"

"Kau mencintai Ahra bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk pasti. Ahra selalu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman di sisi _yeoja_ itu. Sama seperti saat dulu ia bersama dengan...

"Masalah suami istri adalah masalah pribadi bukan? Kau punya kehidupan pribadimu, aku juga. Jadi, tidak selayaknya kau sebegitu ingin tahunya tentang Moonbin. Aku adalah masa lalumu dan kau adalan masa laluku. Hanya itu, Yunho-_ssi_. Kau sudah memiliki Ahra. Meskipun kau kuberitahu, itu hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasaranmu karena aku menghilang, kurasa tidak ada gunanya dan tidak ada pengaruhnya pada kehidupanmu. Benar kan?"

Yunho terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam. Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan melontarkan pernyataan seperti itu. Memang benar. Sekarang ia mencintai istrinya, Ahra adalah segalanya bagi dirinya, Jaejoong hanya seseorang di masa lalunya. Meski alasan kenapa Jaejoong menghilang terungkap, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Waktu terus berjalan, ada atau tidaknya Jaejoong sudah tidak akan berpengaruh dalam hidupnya kecuali mengisi rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya lima tahun lalu. Seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi, mereka sudah tidak lebih dari kenalan lama. Bukan teman, bukan saudara, bukan kekasih, bukan rekan kerja, bukan siapapun.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Yunho, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Kalau tidak salah, kau akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut meski senyuman itu mengandung ejekan. "_Ne_, aku akan berusia 23 tahun, terima kasih sudah mengingatnya."

Hening kembali. Jaejoong memilih menegak tehnya sambil memandangi jendela kaca di sebelah kirinya, mengamati jalanan Seoul yang ramai lalu-lalang, mengabaikan Yunho yang mengamati seluruh lekukan wajahnya, bahkan hingga ke empat tindikan di telinga kanannya.

Jaejoong nyaris tidak berubah secara fisik kecuali tinggi badannya yang bertambah sedikit, tapi memang berubah banyak secara psikis. _Namja_ cantik itu bukan lagi remaja manis yang ditemui Yunho dulu, yang masih merajuk dan bertingkah serampangan, yang akan ketakutan saat dibentak, yang akan merona merah saat diperlakukan lembut, yang akan tersenyum penuh arti. Kini Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya dewasa, sikapnya makin anggun dan tenang, terlalu tenang bahkan. Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan khusus pada pertemuannya dengan Yunho yang jelas membangkitkan masa lalu, bahkan secara tidak langsung berani menantang Yunho lewat permainan katanya yang lincah. Di mata Yunho, Jaejoong makin tampak bersinar. Bukan lagi sebuah intan mentah, melainkan intan yang telah diasah sempurna hingga ke sudut-sudutnya.

Yunho tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, sedikit tersisa perasaan pada _namja_ cantik ini meski perasaan itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaannya pada Ahra saat ini. Yunho ingin tahu satu hal lagi, hal yang membuatnya cukup terusik, ia penasaran._ Apa Jaejoong masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?_

Ia harap tidak. Sebaiknya tidak. Waktu sudah cukup untuk mengikis perasaan mereka berdua, satu terhadap yang lain. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itu telah lekang oleh waktu. Sudah lima tahun mereka lewati tanpa pernah bergantung satu sama lain lagi, maka tidak sebaiknya perasaan itu tumbuh kembali dan menghancurkan yang sudah berjalan.

Dalam keheningan mereka, detik waktu serasa terhenti sejenak, seolah terlalu berat untuk berlanjut, menghambat putaran-demi putaran roda besi waktu dan memaksanya untuk diputarnya memori mereka kembali ke masa enam tahun lalu...

...saat semuanya dimulai di gedung teater itu...

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Diitactorlove**

Mungkin ya mungkin tidak, kita lihat aja jawabannya di chapter-chapter depan ya ;)

Reaksi umma di sini tenang banget xD

Ini udah updat, gomawo udah mampir :D

**Irengiovanny**

Ini udah lanjut.

Mampir lagi yaaa~ *lambai-lambai*

**Ias-shine**

Halo juga~

Makasih banget pujiannya *bighug*

Siapa anaknya siapa kita lihat aja di chapter-chapter depan ya *kedip-kedip gaje*#ditabok pembaca

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Mungkin ya mungkin juga nggak xD

Jawaban akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan, ditunggu yaaa :D

**Riska0122**

Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah mampir *pelukcium*

Siapa anak siapa kita lihat aja di chapter-chapter depan, huehehehehe *sok misterius*#ditabok pembaca

**AKTForever**

Iya, ini Mpreg :D

Sayangnya emang di sini Yunppa nikah ama Ahra... *author dirajam YJ shipper*

Ini udah update, gomawo udah mau mampir :)

**Rhein-Tang**

Rugi lho ngadopsi saya, saya ni makannya banyak xD

**Yumnin**

Udah dilanjut, tetep mampir yaaa *wink*

**Aku suka ff**

Udah dilanujut, gomawo udah mampir :D

**JJLover**

Pertanyaannya akan kejawab di chapter-chapter depan (entah chapter keberapa) :D

Ditunggu aja yaa, gomawo udah review~

**Cheyzee**

Hahahaha, lagi-lagi Yunppa dibilang mesum xD

Itu Uknow Jr atau bukan akan kejawab di chapter-chapter depan, gomawo ya udah mampir~

**Kwon jia**

Siapa anaknya siapa akan kejawab di chapter-chapter depan, huehehehehe *aura misterius*#author dicemplungin ke jurang

Maaf ya, The Boss masih mau diedit dikit, tapi emang udah selesai chapter berikutnya, harap ditunggu ya...

**Chidorasen**

Ini udah dilanjut :)

Siapa appa-nya siapa akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan, tunggu ya :)

**YukimaruNara**

Gomawo udah review *bighug*

**Andreychoi**

Iya, ini berchapter kok, bakal panjang malah xD

Makasih udah mampir *wink*

**YuyaLoveSungmin**

BiSASAja *ala iklan sasa*#author didepak

Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo udah mau review *pelukcium*

**Dan semua silent readers, terima kasih sudah mampir *peluk satu-satu*#apasih**

* * *

**[A/N] Author Nyurhat(?)**

**Ini chapter terpanjaaaaang yang pernah saya buat *ngusap kringet* saya ampe nyesek nulis chapter ini. Nulis bahwa uri yunppa cinta ama ahra bikin saya nyaris batal ngelanjutin. Apalagi nulis bawa perasaan mereka terkikis waktu. Saya beneran nggak kuat :'(**

**Saya bahkan masih bingung endingnya mau kayak gimana. Mau nggantung atau sad atau happy? Ga tau deh. Yah, biarin jalan dulu, toh ni fic bakalan panjang (kayaknya). **

**Chapter-chapter selanjutnya, kita akan kembali ke masa pertemuan pertama YUNJAE, adakah yang penasaran? :)**

**Meski berupa flashback, masa lalu mereka bakal saya ceritain sedetail mungkin, jadi bakal makan berchapter-chapter banyaknya, baru kita bakal kembali ke masa sekarang. Jadi, maksud author, alurnya bakal mundur dulu baru maju lagi...ya... ya gitu deh maksudnya... *bingung sama omongan sendiri***

**Bagi yang nunggu The Boss, maaf ya, masih harus saya edit. Ada bagian yang masih kerasa ganjil gtu... *kayak ada yang nunggu aja***

**Oh iya, sebenernya bakal ada adegan dewasa di fic ini nantinya, makanya di summary saya nulis "rating may go up". Sebaiknya saya ganti rating atau adegan dewasanya di skip aja? Mohon dijawab ya. Saya pingin anda enjoy dengan fic ini, jadi tolong dipilih:**

**1.) Adegan dewasa tetep, fic-nya naik ke rate-M**

**2.) Adegan dewasa di-skip, fic-nya tetep di rate-T**

**Pilihan jawaban terbanyak ****bukan berarti menetukan rating fic ini,**** hanya saja akan saya jadikan ****pertimbangan penting.**

**Sekali lagi, saya masih author baru, mungkin tulisan saya belum memuaskan. Maka dari itu, saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dari anda semua dengan terbuka :)**

**Mungkin saya nggak bisa update entah sampai kapan, hiatus bentar, author harus opname mulai besok. Doakan saya biar cepet update ya :)**

**So, gimme some review?**


	3. Chapter 2: Kotoba wa Iranai

**Sebelum baca, mian, author batal mengisahkan masa lalu yunjae sekarang, karena ceritanya akan jadi aneh kalo diceritain sekarang.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kotoba wa Iranai (no words are needed)**

_Kaze ni natte sotto tsusumitai_

Memori enam tahun lalu itu seketika buyar sebelum sempat terbentuk, berhamburan seperti konfeti. Yunho gelagapan, seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi di sore hari seperti ini, tangannya refleks buru-buru meraih smartphone di saku celananya begitu nada panggil itu terdengar, di saat yang sama Jaejoong juga tengah mengambil ponselnya.

Sesaat, mereka saling pandang, menyadari mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

_Kimi ga iru sekai ni sugu tonde yukitai_

Jaejoong buru-buru melihat ponselnya. Layar ponselnya tetap hitam, tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilan. Berarti...

_Aitakute mo aitakute mo_

"Milikmu," Jaejoong menunjuk tangan Yunho yang memegang smart phone dengan dagunya.

_Maateru kara tada—_

Yunho menatap layar smart phone-nya yang ternyata bderkedip-kedip dengan nama Ahra di sana.

—_wasurenaide..._

"_Yeoboseo_?" gumamnya. Matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong yang kini mengutak-atik ponselnya di bawah meja.

"_Ne_," balas Yunho lagi. "_Ne_, aku tidak lupa."

"_Nado saranghae_."

_Pip_!

Yunho memutuskan sambungan itu.

"Istrimu?" tebak Jaejoong meski ia jelas tahu jawabannya dari kata-kata cinta yang Yunho lontarkan pada seseorang di ujung sana sebelum memutuskan telepon itu.

"_Ye,_" Yunho tersenyum kikuk "Dia mengingatkanku kalau besok aku harus menemaninya besok sepulang dari rumah sakit," jelas Yunho sambil memasukkan kembali smartphone itu ke sakunya.

"Istrimu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong, sedikit kaget.

"_Aniyo_, dia dokter kandungan di Samsung Hospital."

"Ohh...," Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sunyi. Keduanya tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Posisi mereka begitu canggung satu sama lain. Yunho bisa melihat gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang tampak mulai jengah dengan keadaan mereka. Yunho sendiri gelisah, tujuan pembicaraan yang diinginkannya meleset jauh. Meski Jaejoong sudah menegaskan bahwa ia enggan membicarakan hubungan mereka berdua dulu dan perihal dirinya yang menghilang, Yunho tetap penasaran. Tapi Yunho juga tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Lima tahun tidak bertemu, ia tidak ingin mengubah reuni mereka menjadi pertengkaran baru.

"Tadi itu...," gumam Yunho, mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong. "Kau masih memakai Wasurenaide untuk_ ringtone_ setelah bertahun-tahun?" tanyanya canggung meski pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Rasanya seperti _de ja vu_. Ada yang terasa aneh saat mendengar Jaejoong masih memakai nada panggil yang sama dengannya meski sudah berlalu lima tahun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan polos. "Aku menyukai lagunya, itu saja."

"_Ani_, hanya kupikir, kau masih sangat muda, _namja_ seusiamu pasti sedang tertarik dengan K-Pop yang sekarang merajalela, jadi kupikir kau juga selalu _up to date_ dengan lagu-lagu pop baru daripada lagu lama begitu, apalagi yang berbahasa Jepang," Yunho menjelaskan dengan canggung, mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tadi menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Hey, kemana sosok dirinya yang tenang dan berkharisma? Seharusnya ia tidak gugup seperti anak kecil naik ke atas panggung begini.

"Tidak juga, aku tidak suka musik menghentak," gumam Jaejoong, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Bukankah kau sendiri juga sama. Kenapa masih menggunakan _ringtone_ itu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu dengan kikuk. "_Jangan lupakan aku_, begitu 'kan artinya?"

Jaejoong menganguk.

"Entahlah, kuarasa sama denganmu. Aku suka, liriknya bagus, itu saja..."

Sunyi lagi.

"Kau ingat pertemua pertama kita?" tanya Yunho lirih.

Pertanyaan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari ponselnya.

"Kau bermonolog sendiri saat bertugas membersihkan panggung dan aku memergokimu," kenang Yunho, dia tertawa pelan saat mengingatnya.

"_Ne_," gumam Jaejoong. Tampak tidak tertarik melanjutkan topik itu.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat, kau tahu? Karirmu sebagai bintang teaterlangsung melesat dalam satu tahun."

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong sinis, membungkam Yunho dengan tatapannya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada yang ingin kita bicarakan lagi, aku sebaiknya pergi, Moobin pasti mencariku," putus Jaejoong akhirnya. Suasana canggung yang menyelimuti reuni kecil yang tak diharapkan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

_Grep_!

Tangan Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik yang sudah berdiri itu menghentikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya tak nyaman. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Yunho menghentikan dirinya untuk pergi.

Bola mata Yunho bergerak kian kemari dengan cepat—gelisah—namun tidak balik menatap Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong tetap di sini, masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan dan tanyakan. Perpisahan lima tahun tanpa kabar jelas membuatnya tidak tenang sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya. Niatnya mengingatkan Jaejoong akan pertemuan mereka dulu agar bisa mengorek informasi ditanggapi dingin oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Setidaknya, katakan padaku kenapa kau pergi," pinta Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tetap keras kepala, tidak berubah. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan percuma menceritakannya, tidak akan mengubah hidupmu."

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Yunho. "Mungkin memang tidak akan mengubah apapun sekarang, tapi aku berhak tahu, Jae! Kau anggap aku a—"

"—Kau tidak berubah, YunBear."

Yunho mematung dalam posisinya yang masih setengah berdiri dan masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Panggilan sayang yang tidak lagi memasuki indra pendengarannya setelah lima tahun ini berhasil menggedor sebuah sisi kecil di hatinya. Rasanya seluruh darahnya berhenti mengalir, mematikan setiap sel-selnya, membekukannya seperti manekin di toko pakaian.

"Kadang kala sesuatu itu bukan untuk dikatakan atau dijelaskan—"

Sepasang _doe eyes_ itu menyedotnya dalam sebuah tatapan dalam namun tidak terartikan.

"—tapi untuk dimengerti."

Yunho tidak tahu kapan Jaejoong melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya di pergelangan _namja_ cantik itu, saat dia tersadar, hanya tinggal dirinya seorang diri di ruang VIP cafe itu dengan menyisakan kalimat terakhir Jaejoong terngiang di telinganya.

* * *

"_Umma_?"

Bocah berusia empat tahun itu menatap sosok cantik yang menjadi panutannya selama ini dengan tatapan heran dari matanya yang kecil dan setajam musang. Mereka baru saja keluar dari supermarket dan bahkan belum setengah jalan sampai ke rumah mereka ketika Moobin sadar bahwa pohon-pohon dan gedung yang dilihatnya "bergerak" kini berhenti begitu saja.

Matanya mengamati Jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang silinder kemudi, tangannya mencengkram erat lapisan kulit itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya terpejam, alisnya bertaut, serta giginya beradu, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"_Umma_ kenapa?" Moonbin hanya bisa memandang sosok yang melahirkannya itu dengan mata kecilnya yang membulat heran.

Jaejoong masih tidak menanggapi putra semata wayangnya itu. Perlahan-lahan bahunya mulai bergetar hebat, mendatangkan pekikan takut dan penasaran dari Moonbin. Satu persatu bulir air mata menyusup keluar dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam rapat, dan detik berikutnya isakan meluncur dengan mulusnya lewat bibirnya yang merah—_namja_ cantik itu menangis. Menangisi hal yang tidak bisa dilupakannya.

"_Ummaaaa_..." Moonbin ikut terisak, bocah berusia empat tahun itu ketakutan melihat umma-nya menangis. Ia _belum pernah_ melihat _umma_-nya menangis dalam empat tahun hidupnya. Sepasang tangannya yang mungil berusaha menarik-narik baju _namja_ cantik itu dengan putus asa, sabuk pengaman yang melintang di sisi tubuhnya membatasi pergerakannya.

"_Umma_ kenapaaa?" jerit bocah itu, frustasi karena ia tidak bisa menggapai tubuh hangat yang selalu memeluknya setiap malam itu.

Jaejoong seperti baru tersadar jika anaknya menangis. Ia buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya, menyingkirkan sisa air matanya dengan gerakan cepat, dan mengusap wajahnya.

Moonbin menghentikan tangisnya saat Jaejoong sudah menatapnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kenapa _umma_ nangis? Moonbin nakal?" tanyanya polos, masih tersisa bulir-bulir air mata yang turun hingga ke bibir hatinya.

"_Umma_ tidak apa-apa," Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Moonbin, mendekapnya diantara kedua tangannya. "Moobin tidak nakal, Moonbin anak _umma_ yang paling baik."

"Terus? Kenapa _umma_ nangis?" tanyanya lagi, membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ ingat orang tua _umma_ yang sudah meninggal," dusta Jaejoong sambil menatap ke dalam dua bola mata anaknya. "Moonbin tidak usah khawatir _ne_? _Umma_ baik-baik saja."

Bocah kecil itu masih polos, ia hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Jaejoong, tidak tahu bahwa itu hanyalah satu topeng berwajah _smiley_ dari ribuan topeng yang mampu dikenakan seorang Hero Jaejoong.

* * *

—**StoryFromClocktower presents—**

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Forget Me**

**.**

**.**

**_Kadang kala sesuatu itu bukan untuk dikatakan atau dijelaskan, tapi untuk dimengerti_**

* * *

Yunho membanting pulpen yang tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja. Dia menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan sembari kakinya mendorong lantai, membuat kursi yang diudukinya bergerak menjauhi meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan laporan yang menggung

Sudah seminggu ia tidak mampu fokus pada apapun yang dikerjakannya. Pikirannya selalu berputar dan kembali ke satu titik yang sama—bagai sebuah siklus yang imortal. Padahal jelas-jelas dalam pembicaraan di cafe minggu lalu itu sia-sia belaka dan tidak ada yang perlu diingat. Toh, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun tentang kejadian separuh dekade lalu itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang perlu diingat selain kesamaan _ringtone_ yang mereka pakai—oke, itu juga sebenarnya tidak penting.

Yang membuat Yunho frustasi adalah kata-kata terakhir sosok yang kembali ditemuinya setelah lima kali tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari itu.

Kata-kata itu tampaknya sederhana dan mudah untuk dicerna, tapi tidak untuk Yunho. Kata-kata itulah jawaban atas kepergian sosoknya lima tahun lalu.

Seperti menjaring angin, Yunho sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk. Apa yang sebenarnya _tidak harus dikatakan dan dijelaskan_ tapi harus ia _mengerti_? Helaan nafas keluar untuk kesekian kalinya dari bibir hatinya yang tampak kering. Pekerjaannya sebagai direktur di Mirotic Ent. Group (MEG) sudah cukup menguras tenaganya, ditambah lagi pikirannya sedang tidak baik, membuatnya cepat sekali merasa lelah.

_Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Yunho mengangkat kepalanya.

"Permisi, _sajangnim_," suara basah melengking itu memasuki pendengaran Yunho. Detik berikutnya, seorang _namja_ dengan _nametag_ Kim Junsu di dadanya memasuki ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada pimpinan bagian publikasi-nya itu.

"Ini ada permintaan mendadak dari Toho Academy. Mereka ingin kunjujgan siswa KB-TK mereka untuk melihat gladi bersih musikal grup T di Seoul International Theatre dimajukan menjadi besok jika anda tidak keberatan," kata Junsu sambil membolak-balik surat permohonan di tangannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa harus dimajukan besok? Bukankah perjanjiannya seminggu lagi?" tanya Yunho heran. Grup T adalah subgrup andalan MEG miliknya selain grup V, X, dan Q. Dalam MEG, ada dua grup besar, TVXQ untuk bidang teater dan drama pentas langsung dan DBSK untuk dunia televisi seperti film dan lain-lain. Kedua grup itu dibagi menjadi subgrup lagi dalam pengaturannya. Sejauh ini, MEG lebih fokus ke dunia teater daripada entertainment tidak langsung seperti televisi, dan grup T selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

"Di sini dikatakan, ada masalah dengan listrik gedung KB-TK mereka dan akan diperbaiki besok, mereka tidak ingin meliburkan anak-anak dengan percuma, jadi kita dimohon untuk memajukannya," jawab Junsu sambil membacakan surat itu.

"Hnn, baiklah," jawab Yunho. "Aku akan sekalian melihat latihan grup T, katakan pada Sohee untuk mengaturkan jadwalku," titah Yunho. Sohee adalah sekretaris Yunho sejak beberapa tahun lalu, _yeoja_ pendiam itu selalu dindalkan Yunho untuk mengatur jadwalnya yang padat.

"Ah, satu lagi!"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapkan antisipasi penyusup, jangan lupa," kata Yunho tegas.

Junsu mengangguk patuh dan segera berlalu dari ruangan Yunho.

* * *

Yunho memasuki gedung Seoul International Theatre tempat grup T akan mengadakan pentas itu dengan mudah setelah menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya pada petugas keamanan di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk datang sekalian mengecek dan mendukung grup kebanggaan perusahaannya itu. Ia harus selalu waspada terhadap mata-mata dari perusahaan lain, bahkan diantara anak-anak TK dan guru TK sekalipun. Pasalnya persaingan saat ini sangat ketat, ditambah lagi, K-Pop sedang merajai dunia, ia haru ekstra waspada. Persaingan di dunia teater lebih sedikit, namun lebih membahayakan.

Ia harusnya datang sejam yang lalu, namun ternyata kemarin Sohee mengatakan ia ada meeting dengan pemegang saham perusahaannya, ia tidak bisa menundanya, jadilah ia hanya mengirim Junsu untuk mengawasi dan ia akan menyusul.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho saat dia menemukan Junsu mengawasi jalannya gladi bersih

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, _sajangnim_," lapor Junsu. "Mereka sudah pulang sekitar lima menit lalu."

"Baguslah," kata Yunho. "Bagaimana grup T?"

"Sangat siap seperti biasa," Junsu menggeser tubuhnya agar Yunho bisa melihat kondisi panggung yag sedang digunakan.

"Respon masyarakat?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tingkat ketertarikan tinggi. Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana kreativitas kita menampilkan kisah klasik Cinderella versi musikal dan balet."

Yunho mengguk-anguk. Matanya mengamati adegan dimana Cinderella berdansa dengan sang pangeran itu.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu," kata Yunho sambil berlalu, tidak menunggu jawaban Junsu. Memang tidak perlu bukan?

_Bruk_!

Yunho berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menabrak kakinya.

Detik berikutnya, suara tangisan terdengar.

Yunho menatap ke bawah, seorang bocah yang usianya tak lebih dari empat tahun tengah terduduk di depan kakinya. Anak laki-laki yang bahkan tak sampai sepinggangnya itu mengenakan seragam merah kotak-kotak khas Toho Academy.

Mata Yunho membulat saat melihat wajah anak itu. "Moonbin?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Moonbin siswa TK Toho? Bukankah rombongan TK Toho Academy sudah pulang? Apa anak ini tertinggal?

_Aigoo_. Kenapa anak ini selalu berkeliaran sendiri? Batin Yunho nelangsa. _De ja vu_ lagi-lagi menghampirinya. Kedua kali ia bertemu anak ini, kedua kali juga anak ini menangis karena tertabrak olehnya.

Yunho menggeleng pasrah, digendongnya bocah yang masih menangis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan ditepuk-tepuknya punggung yang bergetar itu.

"Ssssh! _Uljima_... _Uljima_... Anak laki-laki jangan cengeng," bujuknya. "_Ahjussi _minta maaf ne?"

Moonbin mengangguk di sela-sela sesegukannya yang belum berhenti.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Yunho. "Bukankah harusnya kau pulang dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tadi...(hiks)...Moonbin ke kamar...(hiks)...mandi...," Moonbin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Waktu keluar... semua...(hiks)... sudah hilang..."

"Cup, cup, _ahjussi_ antar ke rumahmu, _ne_?" bujuk Yunho. "Dimana alamat rumahmu?" tanya Yunho.

Moonbin menggeleng tidak tahu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sekali lagi melihat respon bocah itu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk baginya.

"Kalau begitu, biar _ahjussi_ telepon sekolahmu supaya menjemputmu," usul Yunho. "Moonbin punya buku dari sekolah?"

Bocah berwajah kecil itu mengangguk. Yunho menurunkannya dan membantunya membuka tas kecilnya yang berbentuk beruang.

"Ini?" tanya Moonbin dengan tatapan polos, mengulurkan sebuah buku tulis berwarna merah.

"_Ne_, sini, biar _ahjussi_ lihat nomornya," kata Yunho. Benar dugaannya, buku tulis berlabel Toho Academy itu tercantum alamat dan nomor telepon sekolah itu.

Tunggu!

Mata Yunho terbelalak lebar.

Di bagian bawa buku itu terdapat space untuk menuliskan nama, kelas, dan mata pelajaran.

Nafas Yunho tercekat. Jantungnya bergemuruh keras hingga terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Matanya menelusuri sekali lagi setiap kata di sampul buku itu dengan cepat.

Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Demi Tuhan, matanya masih normal, kenapa nama itu terbaca...

.

.

.

Jung Moonbin.

* * *

Yunho sesekali melirik Moobin yang tertidur di sebelahnya itu dari sudut matanya yang fokus pada jalanan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menerima makian dari mobil lain karena tak fokus menyetir.

Berkali-kali wajah bocah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sepanjang perjalanan.

_Jung_ Moonbin

Nama itu terngiang sekali lagi di benaknya.

_Ckiiit_!

Bunyi rem berderit saat dia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi dalam sekali injakan. Membuat tubuh Yunho sedikit condong ke depan, juga mengguncang tubuh kecil Moonbin meski tidak sampai membuat anak itu terbangun.

Nafas Yunho memburu, wajahnya mengeras. Dalam satu sentakan, dia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Tangannya meraba-raba _dashboard_ yang ada di depan Moonbin hingga meraih sebuah gunting dari dalam sana, sedikit kesulitan karena dia harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan.

Dia mendesah lega saat berhasil meraih benda pengungkit tajam itu.

Tatapannya kembali pada wajah Moonbin yang tampak begitu polos saat tidur.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran _namja_ bermata musang itu, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan keraguan saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini ke arah Moonbin, dengan gunting terarah pada _namja_ kecil itu.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Masih ambigu? Emang author bikin gitu :P *plak***

**Mian kalo ada typo, terpaksa ngetik 9 jari doang... jari tengah author lagi bengkak... susah kalo mau ngetik hurf d, e, c.**

**Kali ini, maaf banget author nggak sempet bales review reader chingu satu-satu, karena author juga terburu-buru update karena nggak akan bisa update lagi beberapa minggu kedepan, UAN udah di depan mata. *bakar gedung mentri pendidikan***

**Karena author juga nggak enak kalo nggak nanggepin, author bales secara universal aja ya. Review reader chingu sekalian berkisar antara pertanyaan ini:**

**"Moonbin anaknya Yunjae kan?"**

**Dari chapter ini, menurut anda gimana? :D *malah tanya balik*#digampar**

**"Kenapa Yunppa nikah ama nenek sihir itu?"**

**Mian, itu perlu untuk plot ceritanya *nunduk dalem-dalem***

**"Yunjae bakal bersatu kan?"**

**Gimana yaa... plot cerita ini udah mateng n saya bikin efisien, jadi di bagian ending bisa ke arah sad maupun happy, dua-duanya udah saya pikirin dan dua-duanya kayaknya oke... gimana?**

**"Kenapa Jaejoong reaksinya datar banget waktu ketemu Yunppa?"**

**?Saya berusaha untuk bikin karakter ga OOC (oh yea?), Jaemma itu kan orang yang pinter nyembunyiin perasaan n ga gampang nangis kan? Nah, itu alesannya...**

**Nggak seru kan kalo ceritanya kebuka gitu aja? Ntar pada protes gara-gara keliatan konfliknya dangkal banget kalo author beberin gitu aja. Tapi, selamat untuk _riska0122_ yang bisa melihat "hint" yang author beri di bagian chapter prolog kemarin. Author tidak menyangkal tapi juga tidak membenarkannya, kita lihat saja di beberapa chapter depan oke? ;)**


End file.
